


Good Luck

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi misses his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title or description or tag at all anyways this is just angst and torture so have fun, I love you all.

“Hello, Lavi.”

How long had it been, now? He tried to keep track of time, but how could he when he fell unconscious so often? He supposed it didn’t really matter, anyways, it had been long enough that he should’ve been rescued by now, that his fellow Exorcists should have come to save him and the old panda, but as far as Lavi knew, Bookman was gone, which meant he was alone in the world.

“Now, now, my love, you should greet your master.”

He really missed the others. All this time spent agonizing over how he felt, over how he should act around his friends, if he could even call them friends at all, and it had meant nothing, in the end. They were his friends, he’d fought alongside them, protected them, worried about them, cared about them, and now he was trapped here while they were struggling to survive out there. Maybe the world never meant for him to get close to anyone. Maybe he should’ve listened to Bookman when he had the chance.

“I’ll get you to act properly, one of these days. For now, I’m in a good mood. Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

The Noah had mentioned before that Allen had run away from the Order, and before that, Kanda had disappeared too. He hoped that they were safe. He also prayed that no news on Lenalee was good news. He just wanted the people he cared about most in the world to be okay. It was the only thing he wanted. It was the only thing he was still naïve enough to hope for.

“You’re so quiet today, hm? Well, no matter. You’ll be screaming for me soon enough.”

Lavi barely registered that Noah anymore. The man ripped him apart, gave him scar after scar, tore him to pieces so he could use Lavi the way he wanted to. It was painful and intimate, everything he suffered here was like living a nightmare. He hoped his friends were in better situations than he was.

“All of this will stop if you simply ask. Beg for my mercy.”

They could all be doing better than he was. Allen could be living somewhere quiet, somewhere safe in the countryside, spending his days relaxed and protected from danger by pure isolation. Maybe he found some new friends, ones who would be more honest about how much they cared about him than Lavi ever was. Lenalee could be safe and sound, too. Maybe Lvellie finally got what he deserved, and maybe she’s safe and happy with her brother and the other friends she had. Kanda might’ve found somewhere safe to call home, where he could live in peace. Maybe none of them were weapons in this holy war anymore.

“Beg, Lavi.”

Or maybe they were in as much pain as he was.

_“Beg.”_

Another strike of a whip against his back. The thirty-eighth, if he’d been counting right. It didn’t mean much to him. This was just something easy to start off with, until his tormentor got bored and decided to do something more drastic. He could pull out his other eye, maybe. Couldn’t rip out any more nails, at least, he’d done that already. He might cut off more fingers. Might just bend Lavi into a pretzel. That’d be bad, he was pretty sure he still had plenty of broken bones. All of his ribs were fractured or broken, as well as most of the bones in his legs and right arm. It still wasn’t the worst thing that had been done to him.

“Fine. Be difficult. We’ll see how long you can keep that up.”

A finger traced along the fresh wounds on his back, digging its nail into each of them, clawing them open further. He screamed. It was hoarse, half-hearted. He was really only screaming because he knew it would make that Noah stop sooner. He’d only stop once he was satisfied. The hand on his back traced around to his face, pulling up on his chin.

“Aren’t you tired of this? Do you really enjoy being beaten so much that you’ll continue to refuse me? All I ask is that you love me the same way I love you, dearest.”

Part of Lavi prayed that his friends would rescue him, that he’d get out of here and be able to see them all again. Another part didn’t want any of them to see him like this. He was covered in dried blood, among other things, and his body was latticed with more scars than anyone at the Order had combined. It was impressive that he wasn’t dead. It also wasn’t something he counted as a blessing.

“Just give in. It doesn’t have to be as painful as you make it.”.

What could he say? There was no right answer when dealing with someone like this, and even if there were, Lavi would die before he’d give that bastard the satisfaction of doing what he wanted. He wasn’t about to serve some Noah like a loyal pet.

“Last chance. Do as you’re told.”

Lavi closed his eye and cast his head down. He wondered if this would ever end. Maybe the Noah would keep him alive forever, a toy to use and abuse, until he was so far gone that even seeing his friends again wouldn’t bring him back. Hopefully he’d die before then.

“Well, in that case, good luck. You’ll need it.”


End file.
